thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rule Fragments
Rule Fragments ( '''ルール ・ フラグメント , Rūru Furagumento ) is also called '''Hero Relics ( ヒーロー ・遺物 , Hīrō Ibutsu ) , and Rule Fragmei '''(ルール・フラグメイRūru furagumei) by people from Gastark primarily, along with members of the Anti-Roland Coalition in the light novel. Rule Fragments are ancient magical artifacts such as rings or weapons that are enchanted with unique powers, such as the ability to summon creatures to fight for the user, or the activation of a spell that greatly enhances the user's physical and magical abilities. Throughout the first half of the anime series, Ryner and Ferris travel around the continent searching for such artifacts on the express orders of Sion Astal, King of Roland. Sipuamas ( シプアマ , Shipuama ) '''Sipuamas ( シプアマ , Shipuama ) is a magical blue amulet used by Lieral in episode 22. It's an rule fragment which Ryner's father used as a weapon against Lucile . The creation of Sipuamas is mystery but at some point , it is wield by Lieral . The full extent of Sipuamas's power is unknown but it is strong to hold off Lucile . In episode 24 , it is unknown if Lieral still wielding it or someone else wielding it . Latsel Thread ( ラッセル・スレッド , Rasseru Sureddo ) The Latsel Thread is a rule fragment used by Luke Stokkart after he picked it up when Ryner accidentally left it behind. The Latsel Thread stretches out infinitely and although it may not be very useful in fights, it allows the user to set up traps against their opponent making it very deadly if it is used correctly. The Ring of the Dark Emperor (黒・叡・の・指輪, Kuro Akira No Yubiwa) miran's ring.jpg|Ring of the Dark Emperor Beasts of darkness.jpg|Shadow Beasts A diamond-shaped ring with a red stone at its centre, this relic was owned by Miran Froaude for the duration of the story. The ring has the power to control shadows, which can take on a variety of physical and magical attributes, such as merging to form a protective barrier for a maximum of eight seconds. Froaude uses the ring primary through summoning "shadow beasts", creatures made from shadow that serve the bearer of the ring. To use the ring, the wearer must utter the incantation, "Let there be darkness!". The stone then glows brightly and its power is activated in whatever way the bearer chooses. The Comb of Elemio (エレミーオ・の・櫛, Eremīo No Kushi) elmio comb.jpg|Elmio Comb elmio comb in action.jpg|Sui Orla using the Elmio Comb to defend himself This artifact is shaped like a comb and can be used to fire a powerful shockwave against the enemy. In the anime, however, instead of firing a shockwave, its function is to nullify all magic cast at it, which theoretically makes it an ideal weapon to counteract a berserk Alpha Stigma bearer, though Ryner demonstrated that its power is not absolute by destroying it magically. It is owned by Sui Orla for most of the series, but it was lost after he was killed, and it is not known what happened to it afterwards. The Blade of Dolueli (ドルエリ・の・剣鱗, Dorueri No Kenrin) dragon arm.jpg|Sui Orla activating the power of the Blade of Dolueli Blade of Dolueli.jpg|The Blade of Dolueli dragon.jpg|The head of the dragon created by the Blade of Doleuli dragon.png|The dragon summoned by the Blade of Doleuli This relic was left behind by Ryner and Ferris after they discovered it, having not been able to identify the correct way to use it. It was retrieved soon afterwards by the Orla siblings, who were also collecting hero relics, and who knew how to use it, unlike Ryner and Ferris. It was used by Sui as a weapon against Ryner and Ferris in their first fight. The Blade of Dolueli is in the form of a dagger with a blue blade, and upon invocation by stabbing the sword into something, which takes the form of a dragon, who's strength varies depending on the strength of the user's will. In Sui's case, the dragon encompassing his whole arm where he stabbed himself. The only anomaly was when Ryner accidentally created/summoned a dragon the first time he misused it. Later, Sui revealed this phenomenon had occurred because the ground has no will, unlike humans, and as such it created a dragon instead of transforming into one. The Blade of Dolueli was taken by Miran Froaude after he killed Sui Orla. The Scythe of Ailuchrono (アイルクローノ・の・鎌, Airukurōno No Kama) kuu weilding scythe.jpg|Kuu Orla wielding the Scythe of Ailuchrono scythe of Ailuchrono.jpg|The Scythe of Ailuchrono This relic, possessed and used by Kuu Orla as her sole weapon, is in the shape of a large scythe, and rapidly increases the wielder's strength and speed, allowing Kuu to easily match up to Ferris' speed. The blade also has the ability to freeze anyone and anything that comes into contact with it, and Kuu manages to use this ability to stop Sui from bleeding to death. As a side effect, the artifact "freezes" the wielder's heart as well and Kuu will lose all her emotional capacity when she's wielding it. The Ring of Thunder Beasts (獣・雷鳴 ・の・指輪 , Kemono Raimei No Yubiwa ) lightning ring.jpg|The Ring of Thunder Beasts lightning beasts.jpg|Lightning Beasts summoned by the Ring This artifact is owned by Lir Orla for the entire series, and it allows him to summon magical "beasts of light" to fight alongside him. The Ring is said to be on the same level of power as Froaude's “Ring of the Dark Emperor”, and works in much the same way. The Ring itself is square and golden, and its power appears to source from the Ring itself rather than from a stone or jewel set in it. The incantation used to summon the "lightning beasts" is, among other variations, "Lightning Beasts, arise!". Because the ring has the same amount of power as the Ring of the Dark Emperor, the strength and capabilities of the lightning beasts are the same as those of the Shadow Beasts. Spunquel (石喰い・スパンクル , Ishikui Supankuru ) Rock Devourer.jpg|Spunquel rock devourer used.jpg|Ril Orla evoking the power of Spunquel This artifact, owned by Lir Orla, is a large, green, spherical stone which is used by the holder to extract crystals from the eyes of cursed eye bearers. The extraction of crystals is a rather gruesome process, as the crystals are forcefully sucked out through the eyes, resulting in an instant, bloody death. After extraction, the crystals can be kept by the user of the stone as weapons to be used at a later time. Glouvil ( グロービル , Gurōbiru ) images.jpg|Glouvil glouvil sword.jpg|Rifal Edia summoning the Spirit of the Sword Glouvil is a large black, two handed sword, owned by Refal, Hero King of Gastark. Often referred to as a cursed sword due to its cost and destructive power. The power of this Rule Fragment grants enormous destructive powers to the one who wields it, but in return that one has to sacrifice something important. In order to use the sword, the bearer must summon the spirit within the sword, presumably with their mind, and tell the spirit what they are willing to give as compensation. The compensation, however, will not be taken until after the power of the sword is unleashed. Refal had already sacrificed his sense of smell, sense to feel (Manga Only) and his right leg when he sacrificed his left eye for the power of the sword just after meeting Kiefer. During the war in the Dai Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu light novel, Refal once again used this sword's power, willing to give his very life to the sword in order to use it, only for the attack to clash with the attack Ryner unleashed using his newly awakened power, only for the two attacks to cancel each other out. Derunio (Death Displacement Stone) (死・の・転移・ デルニオ, Shi no Ten'i Derunio) Derunio (Death Displacement Stone) is a group of Rule Fragments that appear to be four black stones. These Rule Fragments are owned by Vois Feurel in the Dai Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu light novel. These stones are able to heal those who they are pressed against, the only payment for this ability is blood. The greater the wound, the greater amount of blood needed. But even a small wound will require a lot of blood. When two thirds of Toale Nelphi's body was destroyed, he was brought back from the brink of death thanks to one of these stones, which was given blood that was donated by members of the Anti-Roland Coalition and Nelpha citizens and soldiers who were loyal to Toale. Demon Beast Destroying Light (光を・破壊 ・する・悪魔・の・獣 Hikari O Hakai Suru Akuma No Kemono) Having been revealed to be groups of Rule Fragment necklaces owned by Roland, Gastark, and the Anti-Roland Coalition, these rule fragments let out explosive blasts that destroys whatever it comes in contact with. Possibly being the same relic having been shown when Ryner and Ferris had fled that destroys a few mountains, these relics have terrifying destructive power. These Rule Fragments were used in various parts of the war in the Dai Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu light novel. This Rule Fragment having been the one that destroyed two thirds of Toale Nelphi's body. Divine Parasite Bugs (神・の・寄生虫・の・バグ Kami No Kiseichū No Bagu) Having been shown to be summoned using an unknown Rule Fragment owned by Gastark in the Dai Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu light novel, these bugs were able to devour large scale magic used by the Anti-Roland Coalition and their allies, along with the magic from the Demon Beast Destroying Light. These bugs likely being a controllable version of the abilities the Lino Doue has, except the bugs are shown only devouring the magic unleashed by these attacks, never doing anything else. Category:Fragments Category:Magic Category:Browse